


Don't dew me wrong please.

by DeadTreeHunter



Series: Neckbeardia adventures [1]
Category: Neckbeardia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadTreeHunter/pseuds/DeadTreeHunter
Summary: "It is bigger than anything, this world we live in, how it all came to be, they are not out for a revolution, there is something bigger behind it all."Dark shadows plot in the world of Neckbeardia, insurgents, power dynamics change, old hatred emerges. Our heros try to fight against it all. Powerful entities and interest groups are out for something that surpasses everything known in these lands.Will they survive ? Will they find peace ? Will they accomplish their mission ?( map of Neckbeardia can be found on reddit, might also post it here)
Series: Neckbeardia adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620814





	Don't dew me wrong please.

CRASH 

A sharp pain hit my head as I was launched through the window, my face is now covered in dirt and scratches but also mostly pain. 

“The legion would never accept your ass, not even in legends would you get a feature !” A woman shouted through the remains of the window. She continued spouting about how oc's should know their place. 

I stood up, dusted my combat vest off while npc's walk by and some onlookers gawk at the scene. I didn't look back as I walked aways. I straightened my cap, black visor and scarf hiding my face. Neckbeards, cosplayers, members of the legion and 5o1'st, npc's, everyone carried on with their own business. *But what business do I still have* I asked myself.

I pondered the question while walking the large streets of Nerd City, buidlings of all franchises overshadowed the plazas and roads. Billboards featuring the newest toys and products, street artists begging for sponsorships and social media likes to a crowd of mostly neckbeards these days. It is a hellhole, and everyone has a special place to cope with the heat of this culture. 

Why continue to walk if you have nowhere to go ? 

So I stood there, akwardly to say the least. Time froze, my emotions began to get the better of me. Trying to focus on a point made it all unbearable and very counter-productive. All this time, all my dreams, all what I stand for...I...I

“Hey there buddy, you lost ?” Said a calm voice, snapping me out of it.

I turned around and saw two young man standing in front of me. Typical nerds, living out their neckbeard lifestyle judging by choice of wardrobe. Both of them wore the typical stuff, cargo pants, shirts with an anime girl on it, one had some sort of steampunkish goggles on his head while the other one had a grey fedora. Fedora guy was skinny with brown greasy short hair, while goggles was more obese with neck long blondish hair.

“Kinda tbh.” I muffled trough my mask. 

Both of them threw a quick glance at eachother, goggles nodded with a smile. 

“Well my friend Tom here and I were on our way to our favorite bar, we can drink a few and give you directions while we are at it.” The skinny guy said. 

“Right, and you are ?” I replied.

“I'm Ken” He said.

Well some company wouldn't hurt, they seem to be kind enough.

“I'm Kaylam, nice to meet you.” I said 

“Well it's official then, let us go !” He exclaimed wit a big smile and guided the way. 

We didn't walk that far, and didn't talk all too much yet, I wasn't really in the mood to talk, kinda hoped a few drinks would remedy it. We entered an alley and some feet in I saw a sign above a door.

Mono Manga huh. Probably some weeb bar, I never had the hots for them, even tho I enjoyed a few of my stays in the past. 

We entered the bar, and to my surprise, it was rather normal. A few shelfs filled with manga and a couple of Tv's with old game stations. Most of the furniture was out of wood which I liked very much. The bar itself had the typical assortment of booze, the bartender himself didn't payed much attention to us as the other two tables with customers. 

We sat down as far as possible from the other guests. Tom held out his hand and held up 3 fingers to the bartender. It didn't took long for the bartender to serve us three big mountain dew. Yeah, figures.

We clinked our glasses and those two cheered a bit excessively. I free my face and began sipping my drink. I didn't pay much attention to the other two, but they stared a bit since I “unveiled” my face.

“So yeah, Kaylam was it ? What took you to NC ? We saw how you were thrown out of that window.” Tom asked while leaning forward. 

Fuck, they had to see me of course. I stared at my half empty glass.

“Well it's a long story anyway” I mumbled.

“Nah man tell us. We were so mad because we kinda know who threw you out probably” Ken said. 

“Yeah, that bitch has a reputation” Tom added.

I sighed.

“Well, I wanted to apply for the Legion, but being an oc isn't as valued if you aren't geared up like in the films it seems. They even refuse to acknowledge me being a part of Star Wars, but I always heard story about Twi'leks and other cosplayers being accepted.” I said.

“And what about the window ?” Ken asked.

“I started to point out the hypocrisy and flaws. They just said branded my as a fake fan, even mysoginist and threw me out.” I replied.

I took a sip.

“I took the journey, send my applications beforehand, even had some dangerous encounters on my way. And now what, I cary the flag on my shoulder I don't believe in anymore.” I continued.

“Well I can say you why” Tom said while failling to inch closer without moving the table.

“Like us, we are just average white men, we are expendable. They don't want you because of something you have no controll over.” He whispered.

“Yeah, man, they destroyed your dreams, and now you are here. What do you plan on doing now” Ken asked.  
Well this caught me off guard. But I would lie I said I wasn't angry at them for throwing me out like that.

“It's not like you guys can help, I don't really want to be apart of them anyway anymore...I think. Still it was...”

“Come one man, look at you, I bet it took security a whole day to disarm you on the city border, you are rocking the uniform and I bet all those pouches of yours aren't for show. How can you be a beta to those guys ?” 

I had to smirk. 

“Well yeah, from where I am from we know how to really effective with stuff like that. But man I appreciate the empathy but...”

“Hellow y'all UwU!” A overly girly voice resonated in the bar and interrupts me. 

The whole bar looked over at the entrance

“Well fuck, another cosplayer thirsty for attention” Ken growled in her direction.

“She fucking interrupted you man” Tom added. 

“I hope I didn't disturb any of you T^T” The voice exclaimed. 

How the fuck is she doing this with her face ?

She stepped forward, and by the stars, the weebiness is real. She had great violet hair with blue braids featuring a bunny ears, some sort of armor on her left, some japanese dress with an assortment of colors able to cure colorblindness on the spot. Some typical boob armor cast out of metal protecting everything but the chest, and some other gadgets around her belt. And to top it off, her also colorfull sandals had wings on the side.

“My name is Hibiki Chan and I would like to meet new people since I am a newbie to this city @_@ lol”

Well fuck, she is looking at me now.  
“Uh another cosplayer *_*” She exclaimed as she started to walk towards me. 

I barelly even emotionally digested her outfit and now she is sitting beside me. 

“Hello there” I said.

“My are you sharing a drink with you followers ? Mind if join, I am sooo thirsty from my big journey from the cosplay clans #_# ,you can watch my vlogs if you are interested, here is my card” She said in one breath as I hold her card in my hand. 

Well, looking from this distance, kinda have to admit she is pretty. 

“Well we aren't his followers” Tom snapped at her.

She didn't loose her big smile though. As I wanted to intervene she began to talk.

“Wow aren't they loyal fans, you got past all that social media distance. They must even follow you on your personal, don't they :) ?” She said to me while turnig her body towards me. 

I could see the rage building up in Tom and Ken. 

“Well we just kinda met today and talk about my hard day I just had.” I said, even though I was a bit flattered by her response. “Well...uhm...care for a drink ?” I asked hoping it will tone down the tension. “Next round is on me” 

“OwO this is sooo nice of you!” She exclaimed, she turned to the bartender “Bartender please, can I get a pink dew with an umbrella in it ^-^?” She waved to the bartender.

I saw Tom and Ken looking at eachother from the corner of my eye. They nod at eachother and stood up from the table. I wanted to say something, but keeping those guys around me seemed like trouble for me. As they walked away, the bartender slowly came to our table carrying the dew with an empty glass on the tray. Then it happened, Tom made the guy trip while whaling as he also fell down.  
My reflexes didn't let me down this time, I grabed the dew and glass mid air before they could hit Hibi'whatever. 

“o_o'” 

“What the fuck is their problem ?” I asked out loud while the bartender lifts himself up again. And those two disappeared of course. 

“Well I'm sorry for that... Hibi...ki was it ?” I said, but I saw her demeanor change from bubbly to very serious.

“Don't worry, this isn't the first time.” She said in a somewhat normal tone. 

“So you are also new here huh ? There really is a big influx of newcomers to Nerd City huh ?” She continued while pouring dew in her glass. 

“Thanks I guess.” She said before drinking.

Well I knew that cosplayers play a character most of the time, but this girl just did a hundred and eighty degrees. No smile, no weird facial expressions.

“I didn't really catch your name by the way.” She said.

“I'm Kaylam. Nice to meet you.” I replied.

“Yeah,well it was nice meeting you too.” She said, while smiling. 

SLAM 

“GET DOWN!” I screamed at Hibiki as I threw the table and took her to the ground.

“FUCKING COSPLAYERS REEEEEE” Screamed Tom as he opened fire with his gun.

BANG BANG BANG

Bullets pierced through the table like nothing, two of them went above my torso, the other just above Hibikis head. We all screamed, the other customers scrambled to the emergency exit. But we heard a shot coming from across the room and suddenly it all stopped. I still held on Hibiki Chan, my nerves were stiff as guitar strings.  
“Anyone injured” A voice yelled through the room. 

My face was burried in her hair. “Are you alright Hibiki?” I quietly asked while shaking her. She stood up without saying any word and looked around. 

“Hey it's that guy from a few minutes ago.” She exclaimed. 

A took a deep breath and kneeled behind the cover of the table and peeked out. I saw Tom's body laying there. He had some sort of pistol, I couldn't recognize the model. But judging from the size of the bullets, not smaller then a 9mm.

“ You there, are you injured ? Stay where you are.” Said a man.

I looked over at him, he was by the looks of it, just a regular geek, but the way he held and pointed the gun at the door...He must be from security.

“We are alright.” Hibiki Chan said. To my surprise she was very calm about it all. I was still shaking from it all. It really took me off guard this time. 

The guy examined the body and holstered his weapon, took a cellphone and started calling for back up and whatnot. I just turned around and layed against the table trying to calm down. 

“M'lady and you there, you must come with me to headquarters for interrogations.” The man said.

I just wanted to buy her a dew.


End file.
